


Photographs

by Tasha Y (ProwlingThunder)



Series: Fractured [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amanda is a Mob Boss, Apartment sharing, Character Death, F/M, Mobsters Shouldn't Date Cops, Splintered Universes, invisible people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/Tasha%20Y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fic.</p><p>“My favorite thing about you is your death.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago for a prompt challenge, and decided to finally move it over. 
> 
> The prompt was: “My favorite thing about you is your death.”

Amanda Pope hated people; always had, likely always would. There were only two people who could get out of that, she figured, and she only saw them in mirrors.

They didn't ask about her job-- about why, sometimes, wet clothes got dumped in the garbage, and the garbage summarily burned in the kitchen sink.

What they did ask was for her to have pizza on friday; part cinnamon-pineapple, part anchovies-cheese, part cherries and apple, like they were all some sort of crazy pregnant lady on a binge.

They were good people-- living people, even if she was a little off her rocker, imagining them.

She made their apartment her own, in time-- a space that was safe to come after work, where no one in their right minds would interrupt her.

Part of her job was getting rid of problems that might try it, though.

Stupid people.

People who were better off six feet under, or randomly missing in their concrete shoes, settled somewhere at the bottom of the local river.

And she was good at it. A lot of people went missing a lot of the time.

Except that dating a cop was tricky, very tricky, and she hadn't turned tricks in years. Wasn't about to start-- she didn't get paid enough for that.

It was a bit of a pity when he got too close to things, and she had to ruin her roommate's carpet.

Amanda nursed her cup of coffee gently- strong, black, and bitter.

She'd burnt it. Damn.

She had liked-- maybe loved-- Officer James for a number of reasons, one of which being his name wasn't too complicated to remember.

"Your eyes are pretty," She murmured, mostly to herself, not really expecting a response that wouldn't come, "Gray. Like a lightning storm."

Gray like a tombstone, because she had to make it look like a murder-- which it was-- but she had to do it somewhere else.

She'd rig another place later-- maybe that old building downtown, the one the city wanted to demolish. There were a lot of protesters who were starting to get violent, and that was his beat. The other cops would buy that.

She'd probably miss him though. He made her feel pretty, bought her flowers, brought her coffee.

Had she ever even had a date before she'd met him, had someone look her way twice?

Probably better this way-- shouldn't get too attached.

"Don't worry, Tony; I loved your music, but I think my favorite thing now is your death. It's the only time you've ever sat perfectly still for a photograph."


End file.
